Better Luck Next Time
by CenationGirl22
Summary: Alyssa Carson moves to Lima from New York, hoping to make some friends. That doesn't happen. Avery Callahan has lived in Lima for as long as she can remember, and feels connected to Alyssa somehow, but isn't afraid to hate her. One day, Alyssa gets some shocking news and she may have more of a connection to Avery than she ever would have thought.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't posted a Glee story on here before, and I really love the idea I came up for this one, so here's one! So the three stories I will without a doubt be updating are this one, Have Faith in Me, and A Personal Vendetta. I'm debating whether or not to start writing Beautiful Nightmare again.**

**Anyway...This story is named after ****_Better Luck Next Time _****by We Are the In Crowd.**

**Any songs that are sung in this story will be mentioned at the very end of the chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but my OCs, Alyssa and Avery.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Alyssa stood in the doorway of her now empty room, giving it one last look. Her bags stood against the wall to her right.

Sighing, she mumbles, "Guess this is it…"

"Lyssa!" Her mom yells from downstairs. "Bring your bags downstairs! We're all ready!"

"Coming!" She yelled. Grabbing a few of her bags, she runs downstairs, handing them to her dad to put in the trunk of the car, then running back to her room and grabbing the rest of her bags.

"Is that it?" Her dad asks, jokingly.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, Dad, that's all. Can we go now? We might as well get it over with."

"Aly," He says, sighing. "I've told you; we don't have a choice. I got a new job-"

"Yeah, I know," She says. "The new job gives you more money than your current one, and it was an 'offer you couldn't refuse'."

Her mom walks out of the house, smiling.

"Well, I'm all set," She says. "You guys ready to go?"

Alyssa mumbles a "Yes" and then they're on their way.

* * *

"Avery, get your ass downstairs!"

"Hold your damn horses!" She yells to her older brother, Eli.

After tying her shoes, she grabs her backpack off her bed and heads to the living room, where Eli and Jack, her younger brother, were waiting.

"Took you long enough," Eli says.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not a guy and I can't just wake up and be ready," She says, sarcastically.

"Guys, can we hurry up?" Jack says, becoming impatient.

"Fine. Geez," Avery says. She looks at Eli. "Come on, our limousine awaits!"

"Don't make fun of my car," Eli says, as he, Avery, and Jack all walk to his car.

"I'm obviously not making fun of it if I called it a limousine," She points out.

Eli rolls his eyes as he opens the door to the driver's side. "Just get in."

Avery sits in the passenger seat, while Jack sits in the back. Eli turns the car on, and they back out of the driveway. Once they're on the street, Avery grabs a random CD and puts it in the CD player. When the first song plays, she finds out it was _The Black Parade_, an album by My Chemical Romance.

She looks through the songs until she finds _Teenagers_ and turns up the music. She opens the window, her red hair blowing into her face.

Moving her hair out of her face, she asks, "Do you have your cigarettes with you?"

Eli raises an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to stop smoking."

She shrugs. "I say that everyday. It's not going to change anything."

"Well, no, I don't have them with me," He says. "I left them in my other jacket. I'll try to bring them with me tomorrow."

"Shh!" Jack says. "This is my favorite part of the song!"

They all yell along to the song as they pull into the school parking lot. Avery rolls up her window.

"THEY SAY ALL TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!" They yell. "THEY COULD CARE LESS, AS LONG AS SOMEONE WILL BLEED!"

When the song ends, Eli turns the car off, so they get out of the car. Eli and Jack walk into their school, heading to their separate classes (Eli's a senior, and Jack's a freshman), but Avery stops. Pulling into a parking spot a few yards away is a red Mercedes-Benz convertible. A girl steps out of the car; she has medium length straightened brown hair and is fairly tall, wearing a short-sleeved Hollister shirt and some random jeans that Avery thinks she could see the Miss Me logo on.

"Probably some snooty bitch…" Avery mutters, and hurries to class.

Once inside the building, Avery searches for her best friend. She sees him, facing away from her, talking to Sam Evans.

"Yo, Puckerman!"

He turns around, smirking. "Where have you been, Callahan?"

"Sorry! People seem to forget I'm a girl and it takes time to look remotely normal," She says. She looks at Sam. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Avery," He says, nodding to her. He looks at Puck. "Well, I gotta go. See you guys later."

"Later, dude."

People always seem to believe that Avery and Puck are going out, but they're not. Puck's goal in high school is to fuck every female student, which is actually how he and Avery met, but she doesn't roll that way. She prefers relationships, not being someone's fuck buddy. Plus, they're both pretty similar; sarcastic, outspoken, and they don't care what anyone thinks of them.

"Dude, I think he likes you," Noah (he doesn't allow anyone to call him this, which is why Avery is the only one who calls him it) says, smirking.

She laughs. "Yeah, right. No one likes me; I'm a bitch."

"Hey, I'm sure _someone_ likes you," He says, shrugging. "I don't know who, but someone has to!"

"Screw you!" She says, and they head to their class.

"Excuse me!"

Avery stops, but Noah keeps going until he realizes she's not next to him. He stops and turns around, walking up to Avery, who has turned around.

"Yeah?" She says, confused. It was the girl from the parking lot.

"Do you know where…Mr. Schuester is?" She asks, looking at her schedule.

Avery looks from Noah to the girl. "Yeah, we're headed there now. We can take you there if you want."

She smiles. "That'd be great. Thanks."

"No problem," Avery says, shrugging.

They walk toward the classroom.

"By the way, if you plan to cheat on a test, don't sit next to Avery here," Noah says.

"Hey!" Avery says. "You're one to talk, Mr. F in Every Class!"

The girl laughs softly, as they enter the classroom.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Avery says, walking up to his desk. He looks up from his papers, and when he sees Noah and Avery, smiles. "I think she's a new student." She points to the girl. "So…yeah. You should do…whatever you do with new students."

"Right…" Mr. Schue says. "Why don't you and Puck go sit down? I'll take care of her."

"Alright," She shrugs. Noah follows her as they go to sit down. Once they're seated, she turns to him. "She's a new student, right?"

"I've never seen her before," He says, shrugging.

The girl talking to Mr. Schue smiles, then takes a seat at an empty desk close to the front of the room. A minute later, the bell rings, signaling the start of class.

* * *

When class is over, everyone walks out.

"Do you remember any of that?" Avery asks Noah.

"Not one bit," He says, and she laughs.

"Well, I've got to go," She says. "I'll see you at glee club."

"See you later, Callahan."

* * *

The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly. Avery had two other classes with the new girl, but she never pays attention in those classes (or any class for that matter, except for art and creative writing), so she still doesn't know her name.

The last bell of the day rings, so Avery grabs her stuff and walks out the door, finding Noah waiting for her.

After school, Eli has band practice (not a band that practices in the garage, but the school band), and Jack has football practice, so Noah always drives Avery home.

They walk to the choir room, where Rachel, Finn, and Artie are already waiting. Noah and Avery take a seat, while the rest of the group slowly makes their way into the room. When everyone is there, Mr. Schue starts, by walking up to the marker board and writing "DUETS" on it.

"Alright, this week we are doing duets," He says. "But, here's the twist, you get to choose your partners. But you have to have never sung a duet with them before. So, Puck, Avery, you guys can't sing together, and neither can Kurt and Blaine. Alright, you-"

"Mr. Schue, someone's at the door," Rachel says. Everyone looks to the doorway, where the new girl is standing.

"Alyssa, right?" Mr. Schue says, and she nods.

"Yeah, that's me," She says. "I was wondering if I could audition for glee club? I have a song prepared and everything."

Mr. Schue smiles. "Yeah, sure, come on in. Guys, this is Alyssa Carson. She's new, and it seems she's going to audition for glee club."

Alyssa leans over and tells the guy the song she's going to sing. She begins to sing.

_"So glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in while._

_You've been good, busier than ever._

_Small talk, work in the weather."_

"Whoa, if you're going to sing country," Avery interrupts, causing everyone to look at her incredulously, except for Noah, who was trying not to laugh. "At least sing a song by a _real_ female country singer."

"Avery-" Mr. Schue begins.

"No, it's okay," Alyssa says, looking at Avery, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you sing something if you're so good?"

She smirks, standing up to walk over to her. "I'd be glad to."

_"Right now, he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleach blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky._

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know._

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats!_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

Avery smirks, as Alyssa begins to sing.

_"Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now, she's probably saying 'I'm drunk'_

_And he's a thinking that he's a gonna get lucky._

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo,_

_Oh, and he don't know."_

Then, they both sing.

_"That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seat!_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats,_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me!_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seat!_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!_

_Oh, before he cheats."_

When they're done singing, both girls are looking at each, standing at opposite sides of the room.

"Well," Mr. Schue says. "Avery, what do you think? Is Alyssa good enough?"

Avery looks her over. "Eh, you're pretty good, Hollister. I say you're in."

"Anyone object to this?" Mr. Schue asks. No one says anything. "Welcome to the glee club, Alyssa."

She smiles. "Thanks."

Once, she's seated, Mr. Schue continues what he was saying earlier.

"As I had been saying," He says. "We're doing duets this week. Choose someone you've never sung with before, and find a duet to sing. You'll sing it next week."

"I think I'm gonna sing with the new girl." Noah says.

"Too late for that," Avery says, watching Alyssa. "She's already talking to Finn."

"Hey, Avery."

She turns her head to find Sam in front of her. "Hey, Sam."

"Still need a partner?" He asks, smiling.

Looking next to her, she finds Noah left, but it's not like they could've sung together anyway.

"Yeah, I do," She says. "Would you like to be my partner?"

"No, actually, I wanted to sing with that lovely chair you're sitting in."

She raises an eyebrow. "Were you looking at my ass?"

"The real question here is was your ass looking at me?" He asks.

She laughs. "Do you want to be my partner or not?"

He looks around. "Well, it seems to me that everyone else already has a partner, so I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Aw, too bad," She says. "I'm not really all that awesome anyway, so you'll get over it."

"Hey, come on, you can't be that bad."

She glares at him. "Because of that, I get to choose the song we're singing."

"Fine," He says, shrugging. "But it's not my fault if I screw it up…"

"You suck," Avery says, laughing.

* * *

"Um…Hi."

Finn looks away from Rachel to find the new girl (was it Alyssa?) standing in front of him, twirling some of her brown hair between her fingers.

He smiles. "Hey, I'm Finn. Alyssa, right?" He sure hoped he was right. It'd be too awkward if he wasn't.

She smiles back. "Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to be my duet partner?"

Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see Quinn and Rachel glaring at each other, but he'd already sung duets with them anyway.

"Sure," He says. "That'd be great."

"Great!" She says, and she stops twirling her hair. "You can come over to my house if you want."

"Yeah, how about next week?"

"Sure."

Behind Alyssa, he could see Rachel glaring at the back of her head.

"Uh, I think I need to take my girlfriend home," Finn says, awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah," She says. "I'll see you later, then."

Finn walks over to Rachel, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, confused.

"Why were you talking to that girl?" She asks, annoyed.

He shrugs. "She's my duet partner."

"You're singing with _her_?!" She asks, incredulously.

"Yeah. What's so wrong with that?" He asks.

"Why couldn't you sing with someone I know?" She asks. "Someone like Mercedes or Avery or something."

"Because Mercedes and Avery didn't ask me," He says. "Alyssa did."

She sighs. "Fine, whatever. Can you just take me home?"

* * *

Avery stands outside the band room, along with Jack, as they wait for Eli to finish. Jack sits on the ground, leaning against the wall, as he reads his Biology book. Avery paces, going from one wall to another, listening to her iPod (more specifically, _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ by Panic! At the Disco).

"How does football practice end before band practice?" Jack asks, annoyed.

"He needs to hurry up or Mom's going to be pissed," Avery says, sighing.

"It's not like she'd notice if we weren't there anyway," Jack says, shrugging.

"True…" She says, as Eli finally exits the band room.

"Took you long enough," Jack says, putting his book in his backpack and standing up.

"Sorry, someone dropped all their music, so I helped her," Eli says, shrugging. "Now, come on, before Mom realizes we're not home."

"I don't think she realized we left…" Avery mutters.

* * *

"ALYSSA RAE CARSON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

This is what Alyssa was greeted to as soon as she opened the front door. Her mom was standing in front of her, which made the yelling much louder.

"I'm sorry…" She says. "I stayed after school to audition for the glee club."

"Oh!" Her mom says, suddenly brightening up. "Did you make it?"

Alyssa smiles. "Yeah. I did, actually. That's the only good thing about moving from New York to Lima; there's a glee club at this school."

"Are the people here nice?" Her mom asks, as Alyssa set her backpack down and sat on the couch.

She shrugs. "Some, I guess. I don't know everyone. Most of the people I met seemed nice enough."

"That's great!" Her mom says.

"Yeah…" She says. "Oh, I invited someone over next week."

"Ooh, who is it?"

"His name is Finn." She says. "He's in glee club and-"

"It's a…boy?" Her mom asks.

"Yeah…" Alyssa says, frowning. "I promise we're not going to do anything like what you're thinking; we're just going to practice a song together."

"Okay…" She says, lips pursed. Finally, she gives a small smile, and says, "I won't tell your dad if you won't."

Alyssa smiles. "Deal."

* * *

**The song Alyssa started singing was ****_Back to December _****by Taylor Swift. The song Alyssa and Avery both sang was****_ Before He Cheats _****by Carrie Underwood.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've noticed that most Glee stories probably take place during a specific season, but this one doesn't. It just doesn't take place during season 4 because I hate Marley. A lot. I'm sorry if you do, and I don't even know why I don't like her, but I do. Anyway...I just watched _Shooting Star_ and I almost cried when I found out who the shooter was and the story behind it. I'm going to be one week behind on all the episodes. Long story, but I haven't seen whatever episode came after the school shooting one.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Alyssa Carson and Avery Callahan.**

* * *

"We need to choose a song!" Alyssa says, annoyed while sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry!" Finn says, sighing. "Rachel keeps texting me, and she gets mad if I don't respond."

"Hand me your phone," She says, sticking her hand out. It looks like he's going to object, but Alyssa gives him a look, so he sets his phone in her hand. She turns around and throws it into her closet, getting up afterward to close it.

Finn's eyes widen. "What was that for?!"

"I will take your phone out when we are done," She says. "Rachel can wait."

He sighs. "Okay, fine. What songs did you have in mind?"

"Well, I made a playlist on my iPod of all the duets I have on it. You can look and see if you like any of them."

Taking her iPod, he looks at the songs. Deciding on one, he presses Play and says, "I like this one."

"Then this is what we'll sing."

* * *

"What do you want to sing?" Avery asks, for the millionth time.

"I don't know. What do you want to sing?" Sam asks.

They'd been doing this for a good ten minutes now, just going back and forth, and it was beginning to get on Avery's nerves.

She groans. "We need to choose a song!"

"Give me your iPod," Sam says. She looks at him. "I'm gonna look at the songs that you have and choose a song that looks like a duet."

She sighs, taking her iPod out of her pocket and handing it to him. "Fine."

He scrolls some, finds a song, listens to it, and says, "This one."

"You're not even going to listen to the others?"

"Nope," He says. "If I did, I wouldn't be able to decide, because I don't know any of the songs on your iPod."

"Oh," She says. She sits up. "You want to play Halo?"

"Sure," He says, standing up.

* * *

"Okay, hopefully everyone has prepared songs for us to hear." Mr. Schue says. "Would anyone like to go first?"

Alyssa's hand pops up in the air. "I'd like to."

"Alright. Alyssa, Finn, you guys are up," He says, taking a seat as they stand up.

(_Italics – Finn, _**Bold – Alyssa**)

_"I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go_

_ Good girls go bad, good girls go bad_

_ I know your type,_

_ you're daddy's little girl _

_Just take a bite (One bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna' make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_ till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_When hanging in the corner_

_With your five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble_

_But you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_good girls go bad bad bad _

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go!"_

**"I know your type**

**(Your type)**

**Boy, you****'re dangerous**

**Yeah, you****'re that guy**

**(That guy)**

**I****'d be stupid to trust**

**But just one night couldn****'t be so wrong**

**You make me wanna lose control"**

**_"She was so shy_**

**_Till I drove her wild_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I was hanging in the corner_**

**_With my five best friends_**

**_I heard that you were trouble_**

**_But I couldn_****_'t resist_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_bad_**

**_bad_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_bad_**

**_bad_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_**

**_Treat _****_'em like they don_****_'t stand a chance_**

**_And he got away with the girls in the back_**

**_Acting like they're too hot to dance_**

**_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place_**

**_Treat _****_'em like they don_****_'t stand a chance_**

**_And he got away with the girls in the back_**

**_Acting like they're too hot to dance_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_(They don_****_'t stand a chance)_**

**_I make them good girls go_**

**_The good girls go bad, yeah_**

**_Good girls go_**

**_I was hanging in the corner_**

**_With my five best friends_**

**_I heard that you were trouble_**

**_But I couldn_****_'t resist_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_bad_**

**_bad_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_bad_**

**_bad_**

**_Good girls go"_**

They're done, so Mr. Schue says that Avery and Sam can go, so they stand up and go to the front of the room.

_"I gotta say something that I've been thinking about_

_ I can't wait to lay around with you_

_ And tell you all the secrets_

_ I've been keeping to myself"_

**"It's been a while since I've felt butterflies**

** Do you feel the same way too?**

** If every single second could last that much longer, **

**Would you hold me..."**

**_"And kiss me again?_**

**_Underneath the moonlight_**

**_ You're more than a friend_**

**_ Oh... I knew it from the first time_**

**_ Yeah... Hold me, feel my heart beat, _**

**_Put your arms around me and kiss me again_**

**_Kiss me again..."_**

**"I gotta say I wasn't expecting you to come this way**

** And fall into my arms**

** And now I know I can't deny these feelings any longer."**

_"I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you_

_ Crack a smile, I just can't lose_

_ Add another minute_

_ My heart beats to the limit when I'm with you"_

**_"So, kiss me again_**

**_ Underneath the moonlight_**

**_ You're more than a friend... oh_**

**_ I knew it from the first time... yeah_**

**_ Hold me, feel my heart beat, _**

**_Put your arms around me and kiss me again_**

**_I can't let you go, can't let you float away_**

**_ 'Cause that would be a mistake_**

**_ I'm not ready to run_**

**_ Can't let you go to waste_**

**_ No, no, no..._**

**_And kiss me again_**

**_ Underneath the moonlight_**

**_ You're more than a friend... oh_**

**_ I knew it from the first time_**

**_ Yeah... Hold me, feel my heart beat, _**

**_Put your arms around me and kiss me again_**

**_ Hold me, feel my heart beat, _**

**_Put your arms around me and kiss me again, _**

**_And again, and again... _**

**_Oh kiss me again..."_**

When they're done, they look at everyone. Avery is smiling because that was one of her favorite songs, and Sam was smiling because he got to sing with Avery.

Rachel raises her hand. "I don't know that song."

Avery frowns. "_Kiss Me Again_ by We Are the In Crowd featuring Alex Gaskarth? You don't know that song?"

"Telling me the name of it won't make me know it," She says.

Avery looks at everyone. "Do you guys even know who Alex Gaskarth is?"

Alyssa smiles. "Yeah, he's the lead singer of All Time Low, right?"

"Thank you!" Avery says.

"Avery, Sam," Mr. Schue says. "You guys can sit down now."

Avery and Sam sit down and everyone else sings their duets. Rachel, of course, chose to sing a Broadway song. Finally, when everyone has sung their songs and is sitting, Mr. Schue stands up.

"Okay, guys," He says, smiling. "I want to get to know you. I want everyone to get to know you. Next week, you're going to sing your favorite song, no matter how personal or how impersonal you think it is."

Rachel raises her hand. "Mr. Schue –"

"If you've already sung your favorite song, you can sing something you feel describes _you._" He says. "Any other questions?" When no one says anything, he tells them they can leave.

"Hey, Avery."

Avery stops walking with Noah and turns around, to find Alyssa standing there.

"Yeah?"

"What's Rachel's favorite song?"

She laughs. "It's called _Don't Rain on my Parade_ or something. She sings it all the time."

"Oh…"

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Alyssa," Avery says, turning around to catch up to Noah, who was standing at the doorway.

"Bye!"

Once she gets to Noah, he asks, "Have any songs in mind?"

She shrugs. "One or two. Maybe I'll sing two. Mr. Schue never said I couldn't."

"Avery!"

"Why does everyone want to talk to me today?" She asks, turning around as Brittany runs up to her. "Yes, Brittany?"

"You have Spanish with Santana, right?" She asks, smiling.

"Yes, why?" She asks.

"Could you give this to her?" She asks, placing something in her hands.

Avery looks down at the folded up note. "Sure."

"Thanks!" She says. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Alright," She says as Brittany walks away. She turns to Noah. "We need to hurry up, my mom was awake this morning."

They head to his car, where they listen to Nirvana until they reach Avery's house.

"If your mom asks why you're late, just blame me," Noah says.

"Only if she asks," She says. "If she's asleep, we have nothing to worry about."

"If you want, you can come over later," He says.

She shrugs. "I might."

"Guess I'll see you later, then," He says.

"Later, Puckerman."

She gets out of the car and closes the car door. She walks up to the front door, takes a deep breath, and walks in. Jack runs up to her out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?!" He asks. "Mom's pissed!"

Avery walks a little further into the house, into the living room, where her mom is sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette and watching a rerun of _Law and Order: SVU_.

Without looking at her, she says, "Where have you been, Avery?"

"You know I'm in glee club," She says. "We just ran a little late."

"Really?" She asks, raising an eyebrow and finally looking at her. "Were you really at glee club? Are you sure you weren't with that Puckerman kid?"

"Well, he's in glee club, too," Avery says. "So, he was there."

"Give it up, Avery," She says, frowning. "I know you're seeing him."

"I am _not_ dating him!" She yells, walking past her and to her room.

"Avery Dylan, just wait till your father hears about this!" Her mom yells after she slams the door to her room.

That meant her dad was coming home tonight. That meant she had to leave. _Now._

Avery climbed out of her window, running the two blocks until she got to Noah's house. After catching her breath, she knocks on his door. His mom answers.

"Avery!" She says, smiling. Avery has hung out with her son since they met, and has been over at his house probably more than her own house. "Noah just got home. He's in his room."

Avery smiles. "Thanks, Ms. Puckerman."

She goes through the familiar house until she reaches Noah's room. She knocks and walks in. He's sitting on his bed and looks up from his guitar.

He frowns. "What's wrong?"

"My dad's coming home tonight," She says, frowning. "My mom is angry at me and told me he was coming home."

"You can stay here as long as you want," He says. "My mom won't mind. She loves you."

"I won't spend the night," She says. "I'll go home later."

"Alright," He says. He turns toward the door and yells, "MOM! AVERY'S STAYING FOR DINNER!"

"SHE CAN STAY AS LONG AS SHE LIKES!" She yells back.

She and Noah stay in his room, messing around on his guitar and playing video games. When it was time for dinner, she ate with him and his mom then stayed in his room for another hour.

Finally, she says, "I think I should go."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

She nods. "I'll be fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Be careful, Avery," He says as she leaves his room.

* * *

**The song that Alyssa and Finn sang was _Good Girls Go Bad _by Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester. And the song that Avery and Sam sang, which Avery said the name of, was_ Kiss Me Again_ by We Are the In Crowd feat. Alex Gaskarth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm currently working on chapter 4 and I thought I'd posted this already.**

**As always, any songs sung will be at the end.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but my OCs, Avery Callahan and Alyssa Carson.**

* * *

When she walked into the building, people glanced at her, but no one said anything. Walking up to her best friend, Sam noticed her first.

"Avery? Are you okay?" He asks, worried.

Noah turns around to see Avery. Frowning, he says, "Sam, can you give me a minute with Avery?"

Sam nods. "Sure. I'll see you guys later."

When he's gone, Noah says, "Why are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt? It's, like, eighty degrees outside."

She frowns. "Why are you asking me a question you already know the answer to?"

"And the black eye…?" He trails off.

"Daddy came home last night, and he was pissed and drunk," She says, shrugging. "I need to buy some more makeup after school. Could we stop at Wal-Mart or something?"

"Yeah, sure," He says, nodding.

"Thanks," She says, smiling. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll meet you in Spanish."

"Alright…" He says as she walks away.

Avery walks down the hall to the girls' bathroom, which is mostly empty except for Alyssa, who was washing her hands. She turned the sink off and went to get some paper towels when she noticed Avery.

"Are you okay?" She asks, worried.

Avery shrugs. "I've been better. Hey, I've got a question."

"Okay."

"Do you have any makeup?" She asks. "I kinda want to cover up…you know…" She looks away.

Alyssa gives her a small smile. "Yeah. Let me get it." She digs around in her backpack and pulls out a small makeup bag, handing it to Avery. "Use whatever you want. You can give it to me when you get to Mr. Schue's class."

Avery smiles. "Thank you so much. I'm getting more makeup after school, so, hopefully, I won't have to ask you anymore."

"It's totally alright," She says. "You can borrow makeup whenever you want. Well, I'll see you in class."

When Alyssa exits the bathroom, Avery opens the makeup bag and takes out what she needs. It hurts a little bit, but she gets the job done. The bell rang when she was halfway through. After putting the makeup back in the bag, she heads to class.

Walking in, people stare at her, and she mumbles, "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue…"

On her way to her seat next to Noah, she sets Alyssa's makeup bag on her desk. Mr. Schue continues teaching then lets everyone get in pairs to review for the test they have tomorrow over conjugating verbs.

While Noah sits on Avery's right, Santana sits on her left.

"Hey, Santana," She says and Santana turns to her. Avery pulls out Brittany's note. "Brittany wanted me to give this to you."

"Thanks, Avery," She says, unfolding the note.

Alyssa leans over and asks, "Are they best friends or something?"

"Who? Brittany and Santana?" Alyssa nods. "No, they're dating."

"Oh…" She says, and turns back to her desk.

The rest of the day goes by fairly quick, no one commenting on the black eye Avery had that morning. When she got home, her mom was passed out and her dad wasn't home.

* * *

_A Few Days Later:_

"Are you sure you're okay, Callahan?" Noah asks Avery for the hundredth time that morning.

She sighs. "Shut up, Puckerman, I've already told you I'm fine."

Ever since that dreadful day, Noah has been asking about her a lot.

School has just ended, and she and Noah were walking to the choir room together. When they walked in, they stopped.

Santana was standing in the middle of the room, pissed, while Brittany stood next to her, trying to calm her down. Artie was rolling around in his wheelchair, saying, "Oh no, this is bad."

"What's going on…?" Avery asks, confused.

Santana looks up, anger in her eyes. "Have you seen the new girl?"

"Alyssa? No. Why?" She says, confused. Instead of answering her, Santana looks over at Brittany again. Artie comes up to her.

"Alyssa told Santana that she and Brittany shouldn't be dating because it's wrong," He whispers. "She said that she thinks gay couples are…"

"She thinks we're gross," Santana finishes for him. "That's why I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on her ass."

Avery thought about trying to calm her down, but decided against it. Besides Noah, she was pretty close to Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Santana, who were all gay. She's known Kurt since first grade, and instantly became friends with Blaine when he moved to McKinley. Brittany was her first friend in Lima, while it took a while to get used to Santana, but they had some stuff in common, so they got along pretty well.

You don't just insult her friends like that.

She and Noah take a seat next to Brittany, who gave up on trying to calm down Santana. Eventually, she sat down, too. Soon everyone was in the room, except for Mr. Schue and Alyssa.

Alyssa showed up first.

"DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUST INSULT ME?!" Santana yelled, standing up. Brittany, Avery, and Noah all stand up and hold her back. "LET ME GO! LET ME SHOW HER HOW WE SETTLE THINGS IN LIMA HEIGHTS!"

"Just apologize!" Avery says.

"But it's what I believe," Alyssa argues. "I'm not apologizing for that."

"Whoa, what's going on in here?!"

Everyone looks behind Alyssa, where Mr. Schue is standing in the doorway.

"I think it's all a misunderstanding," Alyssa says.

"I don't think this is a misunderstanding!" Santana yells.

"Everyone sit down!" Mr. Schue says.

Alyssa waits for everyone to sit down then sits down herself.

Mr. Schue takes a deep breath. "Alright, today you guys are going to sing your favorite songs. Would anyone like to go first?"

Avery raises her hand. "I will. Can I sing two songs?"

"Sure," He says as she stands up.

"These are my two favorite songs because they explain my life and just make me feel like I'm not alone," She says, smiling.

_"Well, if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down, or have you go,_

_It's better off this way!_

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_You wear me out!_

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_

_(I'm not okay)_

_I've told you time and time again you sing the words,_

_But don't know what it means._

_(I'm not okay)_

_To be a joke and look,_

_Another line without a hook._

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time,_

_Take a good hard look!_

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_You wear me out!_

_Forget about the dirty looks,_

_The photographs your boyfriend took._

_You said you read me like a book,_

_But the pages all are torn and frayed!_

_I'm okay._

_I'm okay._

_I'm okay, now._

_(I'm okay, now.)_

_But you really need to listen to me,_

_Because I'm telling you the truth!_

_I mean this, I'm okay!_

_Trust me._

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_Well, I'm not okay._

_I'm not o-fucking-kay!_

_I'm not okay!_

_I'm not okay!"_

"Okay, this next song is a lot slower," She says, smiling. Noah had brought his guitar for his song, so he let Avery borrow it for this song.

_"My ship went down,_

_In a sea of sound._

_When I woke up I had everything._

_A handful of moments I wished I could change,_

_And a tongue like a nightmare cut like a blade._

_In a city of fools,_

_I was careful and cool,_

_But they tore me apart like a hurricane._

_A handful of moments I wish I could change,_

_But I was carried away._

_Give me therapy,_

_I'm a walking travesty,_

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy…_

_You were never a friend to me!_

_And you can keep all your misery._

_My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd._

_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous._

_I'm flesh and bone,_

_I'm a rolling stone._

_And the experts say I'm delirious._

_Give me therapy,_

_I'm a walking travesty,_

_And I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy…_

_You were never a friend to me!_

_And you can take back your misery._

_Arrogant boy, _

_Love yourself so no one has to,_

_They're better off without you._

_(They're better off without you)_

_Arrogant boy,_

_Cause a scene like you're supposed to,_

_They'll fall asleep without you._

_You're lucky if your memory remains._

_Give me therapy,_

_I'm a walking travesty,_

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy…_

_You were never a friend to me!_

_And you can take back your misery._

_Therapy…_

_I'm a walking travesty!_

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy…_

_You were never a friend to me,_

_And you can choke on your misery."_

"And…that's it," Avery says, shrugging. She takes a seat.

"Thank you, Avery," Mr. Schue says. He looks around. "Alyssa, how about you go next?"

She smiles. "Alright."

She stands where Mr. Schue was standing and begins singing.

_"She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will._

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_She made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down._

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core._

_Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore._

_Rumor has it. (8x)_

_She is half your age_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you stayed._

_I heard you've been missing me,_

_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,_

_Like when we creep around when she ain't around,_

_Haven't you heard the rumors?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, I'm bringing me down._

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for._

_Rumor has it. (8x)_

_All of these words, whispered in my ear,_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear._

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_

_People say crazy things._

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_

_Just 'cause you heard it,_

_Rumor has it (14x)_

_But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for."_

"So you're a slut?" Santana asks, smirking.

"Santana…" Mr. Schue warns.

"It's okay, Mr. Schuester," She says. "I'm all done. I'll deal with her later."

Alyssa frowns and heads back to her seat.

Mr. Schue sighs. "There seems to be a lot of tension in this room. We're done for today, and, hopefully, you guys will stop this fighting, and we can continue this next week."

Santana and Brittany were the first people out of the room, followed by Avery, Noah, and Alyssa, while everyone slowly lingered behind.

"You know what my favorite line from that song was?" Santana asks as Alyssa walks by her. _"You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core_. Hey, don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Alyssa stops, sighs, and turns around to face Santana. "That's better. I love that line because it describes you perfectly. You're a cold, heartless bitch!"

"Come on, Santana, aren't you being a little harsh?" Finn asks, standing in the doorway of the choir room, next to Rachel, who looked surprised that he'd said something.

"No," She says, surely. "She deserves everything I'm saying to her."

Finn looked at where Alyssa had stood, but she had left at some point. "How'd you feel if she said those things to you?"

"Finn…" Rachel said, frowning.

Santana shrugged. "She doesn't have the guts to do that. Plus, I _know_ I'm a cold, heartless bitch, so I wouldn't be offended whatsoever."

"Santana, can we just go?" Brittany asks.

She sighs. "I didn't get to kick anyone's ass, but I guess we can go."

Once he's sure they're done talking about Alyssa, Finn left to go look for her.

"Finn, where are you going?!" Rachel asks, but he'd already rounded the corner.

Finn walked around a near-empty school parking lot, looking for Alyssa. He looked inside of each car he passed, and finally found someone in a red Mercedes-Benz. He went over to the driver's seat window and saw Alyssa sitting, her head on the steering wheel. He tapped on the window and she looked up, surprised. When she sees who it is, she rolls down the window.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, sure," She says, wiping her eyes.

"Were you crying?" He asks.

She thinks about lying, but eventually says, "Yeah…"

"Santana's a bitch, okay?" He says. "Don't take what she says to heart. But maybe you should keep some of your opinions to yourself."

She frowns. "I hoped that if anyone could understand, it would be you, but I guess I'm wrong. I'll see you tomorrow, Finn."

As she rolls up her window, he says, "Alyssa, hold on a second! Hear me out!"

Instead of listening, she speeds out of the parking lot. A few drops of rain fall from the sky as Finn stands in the middle of the parking lot.

"Finn, what the hell just happened?"

He turned around to find Rachel walking up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you just completely left me with no hint of where you were going to go talk to Alyssa!" She exclaims.

"Well, you seem to know what happened, so I don't think I have to explain," He says, scratching the back of his head and smirking.

Rolling her eyes, she says, "Just take me home."

"C'mon, you know you love me," Finn says, leading her to his car.

* * *

**The first song Avery sang was ****_I'm Not Okay (I Promise) _****by My Chemical Romance****_, _****and the second one was ****_Therapy _****by All Time Low. Alyssa sang ****_Rumor Has It _****by Adele.**


End file.
